Confession indécente : 1ere lettre
by Bluemoon54
Summary: OS DMHP, Londres 19e, Harry confesse son parcours tumulteux, des maisons closes en tant que prostitué de luxe, jusqu'à son mariage avec Draco....
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **_M voir M, prostitution, slash **DM/HP** autres/HP_

**disclamer: **_Avec le monde et personnages de JKR au 19eme siecle, réécriture du roman érotique "Fanny Hill, femme de plaisir" (yuri, hétéro, yaoiste dans la version intégral)_

**nda: **_Un OS commençait il y a longtemps et terminé depuis peu. La seconde partie mettra du temps à venir mais les chapitres de mes autres fics devraient eux ne pas tarder. J'espère que vous aimerez cette ambiance et cette écriture, car j'ai vraiment bûcher dessus pour retranscrire ce que je voulais. Sur ce bonne lecture._

**Confessions indécentes**

_**1ère lettre**_

Ma tendre amie,

J'ai bien reçu votre missive et votre requête m'a beaucoup surpris. Vous qui n'ignorez pas malgré les quelques voiles de pudeur et convenance, la vérité sur ce que j'étais, vous réclamez que je vous révélasse tout et sans omettre cette fois aucun détail. Par de belles et élégantes suppliques, vous me priez de narrer mes péripéties qui m'ont conduit malgré leur nature à devenir l'époux du noble Draco Malfoy. Mon adoré qui m'a donné 2 beaux et merveilleux enfants dont vous êtes la marraine de l'aîné.

Ma chère Hermione, ne connaissez vous pas le proverbe qui dit que la curiosité tua le chat ?

Mais soit, je me plierai à votre caprice. D'une part parce que je suis certain de votre discrétion quant à cette affaire qui concerne de nombreux "noble" sorciers et sorcières. Et je clame que vous n'êtes pas ignorante des risques si mon mari apprenait que la vie antérieure de son époux est tombée dans des oreilles indésirables. Après tout qui ne connais pas les manières expéditives des Malfoy?

Cessons à présent ses fioritures. Vous avez toute ma confiance même si c'est contraints et forcés que je commencerai mon récit.

o0O0o

L'histoire débute dans la campagne anglaise.

Je n'avais pas eu de chance. Seulement un an après ma naissance mes parents moururent ne me laissant que le noble nom sorcier Potter. Je fus donné à la soeur de ma mère, Pétunia, qui était la seule famille qui me restait.

Elle avait épousé un marchand appelé Vernon Dursley, un gros homme mesquin et près de son argent qui correspondait parfaitement à la sournoiserie de ma tante. Ils avaient un fils qui était le portrait de son père en blond, de mon âge. Il était paresseux et pas vif d'esprit.

Pardonnez madame que je saute la partie qui compose mon enfant. Elle n'est guère intéressante. Je dirais seulement, que bien ne me portant pas dans leur coeur et me traitant plus comme un domestique qu'un neveux, jamais les Dursley ne levèrent la main sur moi. Ils me privèrent d'affection et parfois de nourriture qui eut des effets non négligeable sur ma croissance, mais en général ils ne me traitaient pas trop durement et je n'étais pas malheureux.

Je pouvais faire de longue balade dans leur petit parc, et je m'amusai très bien seul me créant un petit univers de lutins et fées. Mes souvenirs de cette période ne me tourmente pas. Au contraire, j'en ai même de très bon.

Par contre l'éducation que je reçu fut des plus déplorables.

Lorsque j'avais atteins mes 15 ans, je n'en savais pas plus sur la vie qu'un marmot de 5. De la magie je ne connaissais que les sorts ménager dont j'avais l'utilité, je savais un peu lire enfin plutôt épeler et compter. Et comme j'aimais la musique, j'avais pu apprendre le solfège et jouer au piano et du violoncelle, ma seule science qui m'apportait une certaine fierté car je n'étais pas trop mauvais.

Cependant en tout autre chose, j'étais totalement ignorant. On ne m'avait même pas raconté l'histoire des fleurs et des abeilles. Vous me suivez?

Imaginez un peu le tableau.

J'étais docile comme un agneau et très facilement maniable car persuadé que les grandes personnes ne voulaient que mon bien.

Ainsi, un soir d'automne la soeur de mon oncle qui résidait à Londres vint nous rendre visite. La belle voiture tirée par 4 chevaux dans laquelle elle arriva eut toute mon admiration. Et bien que Marge Dursley était loin d'être jolie à regarder, plus en chair que mon oncle avec un peu plus de moustache, sa toilette qui me parut à cette époque somptueuse et ses nombreux bagages me firent une grande impression.

Elle resta un long mois durant lequel je fus chargé de son bien être. Je me pliai au moindre de ses caprices tant j'étais désireux de complaire à cette dame que je prenais pour une importante lady. Pour sa part elle se comporta avec moi avec égard bien que sa préférence allait de loin pour son neveu qu'elle trouvait fort beau. Cela devait être parce qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Tante Marge, elle insistait pour que je l'appelle ainsi, me racontaient tant de chose sur ce qu'on pouvait voir et trouver à Londres que quand mon autre tante me poussa à la suivre là-bas elle n'eut aucun mal à me convaincre. Déjà dans ma cervelle de linotte je me voyais porter d'élégante tenue sorcière, faire les boutiques, me promener dans les grands parcs, visiter les musées, fréquenter la grande société des nobles sorciers, me rendre au bal, à l'opéra, au théâtre...

J'étais vraiment très émoustillé et je me rendais pas compte de ce qu'on essayait de faire.

Aujourd'hui voyant les choses comme elles étaient, je peux déclarer sans me tromper que les Dursley ne voulaient que se débarrasser de moi. Ils allaient marier Dudley à une certaine lady possédant une dote satisfaisante et après son départ il ne voulait plus être gêner par ma présence "parasitaire". Il y avait aussi un autre facteur et pas des moindres, mais j'y reviendrai plus tard.

Après avoir fait mes adieux aux personnel de la maison avec qui je m'entendais bien, aux canards de la marre, aux chiens, aux chats et à ma "famille" (oui, j'étais très niais), un matin avec une simple valise qui contenait aisément toute mes affaires (mon seul bien précieux étaient ma baguette que m'avait offert à ma naissance mes parent) je montais dans la voiture avec ma tante pour un allé simple à Londres.

Se serait la dernière fois que je verrai les Dursley. Quoique mon cousin m'ai écris dernièrement pour me demander de l'argent. Mais mon mari n'a rien voulu donner et de toute façon je ne lui avais demandé que pour la forme, et pour l'entendre pester contre ces gens prenant grand coeur à défendre mon intérêt. Vous savez combien j'aime que Draco prenne ma défense.

Reprenons.

Le voyage en calèche se passa bien. Et Marge nourrissait mes espoirs que je connaîtrais la belle vie à Londres. Elle me raconta comme des jeunes gens comme moi une fois arrivé dans la capitale avaient connu que la bienveillance des citadins et avaient fait un bon mariage. Alors pourquoi pas moi?

Cependant qu'elle ne fut ma surprise quand une fois arrivée à destination elle changea de tout au tout devant froide et distante. Elle fini par me faire descendre devant un petit hôtel pas cher.

J'avais pensé en me trompant lourdement qu'elle continuerait à prendre soin de moi. Qu'elle m'accueillerait chez elle dans son appartement et s'occuperait de faire mon entrée dans le monde.

Pour sa seule défense, elle m'avait tout payé pendant le trajet: auberge, nourriture bien que ce fut frugale. Et elle me laissa une bourse non négligeable ( de quoi payer l'hôtel en vérité) en plus du peu d'argent que m'avait donné mon oncle.

Après un simple adieu, elle nous déclara quitte. Elle avait fait en sorte que j'arrive sain et sauf à Londres et son devoir était ainsi accompli. En dernier conseil, après m'avoir indiqué où, elle me dit d'aller à la Maison Des Postes au Chemin de Traverse demander un emploi. Et elle s'en fut, me laissant seul au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'aide et de protection.

Je n'avais pus rien dire, pas une plainte n'était sortie de mes lèvres. Trop abasourdit par la rapidité et la violence de cet abandon, je m'étais contenté de la regarder les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte me donnant l'air parfaitement idiot.

Je me repris toute fois très vite, réprimant ma peur de me retrouver pour la première fois seul dans une ville inconnue. Je croyais toujours à la bienveillance des plus âgés.

oOo

Je dormi à l'hôtel et le lendemain on me servit un maigre repas composé d'un bol de porridge et d'un jus de citrouille qui me contenta parfaitement habitué à ce genre de régime.

Avec courage, traînant ma valise, je me rendis au Chemin de Traverse qui n'était pas loin pour faire ce que Marge m'avait conseillé.

Je devine que le garçon provincial que j'étais s'arrêta à chaque enseigne de la rue marchande regardant avec émerveillement ce qu'offrait le monde magique.

Déjà devant toutes ces merveilles, et ces gens vêtue de tenue colorés, mon avenir me semblait plus lumineux.

Je finis par arriver à la Maison Des Postes. J'entrais dans une grande salle rectangulaire. Il y avait 4 guichets où faisait la queue d'autres sorciers.

Je me mis dans une des files d'attentes et fini par arriver devant une vieille sorcière qui me regarda alors de haut en bas. Elle me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis. Elle me demanda mon âge, d'où je venais et si j'avais de la famille. A tout cela je répondis et elle finit par me faire remplir un questionnaire m'aidant patiemment et écrivant à ma place quand j'en étais pas capable. Une fois tout cela fait, elle m'assura que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil de l'autre côté du comptoir en déclarant qu'un jeune homme aussi charmant que moi, si j'étais patient, serait placé avant demain.

Autant vous dire que ce fut avec enthousiasme que je fis ce qu'elle me dit, et me confondis en remerciement quand elle m'apporta du thé et du gâteau.

Tandis qu'elle continuait à travailler, je sirotai mon thé en rêvant de mon futur et premier travail. Je m'imaginai épousseter les étagères d'une belle boutique où se trouveraient divers, curieux et fascinants objets, ranger de précieux grimoires dans une librairie ou encore nourrir des animaux extraordinaires dans une animalerie.

J'étais en fait très loin de la vérité.

Cette vieille dame, charmante et si pleine de "bonnes attentions", étaient en fait de mèche avec une personne très peu recommandable.

Sa mission consistait à repérer les jeunes gens comme moi, livré à eux même et de physique agréables ou du moins passable.

Souffrez madame que je me décrive sans fausse modestie. Vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que je ne suis pas présomptueux et je ne ferais qu'insulter les cadeaux que la nature et mes parents m'ont pourvus en ne me décrivant pas en leur faisant honneur.

J'étais un garçon beau et délicat. Mes cheveux dotés d'une belle couleur ébène tombaient en boucles sauvages sur mes épaules fines. Mon visage était en forme de coeur, et mon seul défaut était une petite cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair fait étant enfant et non dépourvu de charme. Ma peau était d'un beau blanc crémeux légèrement hâlés à cause d'une vie en pleine air, mes yeux ornés de long cils noirs s'ouvraient sur des émeraudes brillantes qui me venaient de ma mère et au-dessus des sourcils fins, bien dessinés et arqués. Mon nez était charmant, petit, bien droit et sans bosse et j'avais une jolie bouche aux lèvres charnues comme piqué par une abeille et d'un beau rose framboise.

J'étais certes du genre beau comme une jeune fille mais depuis je suis devenue tout de même plus masculin.

Madame, je vous entend de mon bureau vous esclaffez! Je vous en pris, un peu de tenue.

Pour finir, bien que petit, j'étais élancé et doté d'une grâce naturelle qui venait de mes origines aristocratique. Et il y avait aussi en moi la fraîcheur que possèdent les jeune gens de la campagne.

Le soir tomba aussi vite que monta mon inquiétude à ne pas avoir d'endroit où dormir cette nuit. Il ne resta bientôt plus que moi et la vieille dame qui pour m'occuper m'avait prêté un livre d'images.

Soudain, alors que la Maison des Postes allaient fermer entra un belle dame de la quarantaine vêtue d'un long manteau en velours et portant un élégant chapeau. De ses yeux bruns maquillés avec goût, elle me dévora littéralement du regard. Pour ma part, très intimidé je baissai la tête le rouge aux joues.

Elle finit par aller voir la guichetière avec qui elle parla. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'elles se racontèrent et n'essayaient même pas. Cela aurait été fort impoli.

Je déglutis quand elle se dirigea enfin vers moi avec un sourire bienveillant qui me mit les jambes en compote.

« Mon garçon, quel chance vous avez. Je venais dans l'espoir de trouver un garçon de compagnie et cette gentille dame m'apprend que votre charmante personne cherche du travail. Votre figure me satisfait, et s'il vous plaît de travailler pour moi je garantis que je prendrai soin de vous.»

Heureux de ma bonne fortune, je bafouillais des phrases où on pu percevoir ma volonté de travailler pour cette belle lady et ma reconnaissance pour sa gentillesse.

Je suivi énamouré celle que je considérai dès lors comme ma nouvelle bienfaitrice. Et surtout, cette nuit j'aurais un toit sous lequel dormir. Quel soulagement cela fut!

Elle me fit monter avec elle dans une calèche et s'occupa de faire la discussion avec beaucoup de cordialité, faisant tout pour me mettre à l'aise.

Bellatrix Lestrange, le nom de ma bienfaitrice, insista pour que je l'appelle Bella et fit en sorte avec talent de se rendre agréable à mes yeux et endormir une possible méfiance.

De toute façon le sot que j'étais lui avait déjà accordé une totale confiance et soumission, trop heureux qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Nous arrivâmes dans une petite, rue au coeur de Londres. Là, elle me fit lire une note : 12 _Square Grimmauld, _et sous mes yeux ébahis sortit de nulle part entre deux maisons un grand manoir.

Une fois à l'intérieur je fus directement introduit dans un salon où me fut présenter un assistant de Bella, Evan Rosier.

J'étais dans le ravissement le plus complet. Je mangeai en leur compagnie un délicieux repas. Ils furent gentils et bonnes enfants avec moi. Evan se montra particulièrement attentionné, me servant les plats, veillant à ce que je me nourrisse bien et m'essuyant les lèvres avec une serviette douce de couleur rose.

Il fut décidé que pour l'instant je devrais rester cloîtrer dans une partie du manoir le temps de ma formation car il serait très inconvenant qu'on me voit avant que je sache comment me tenir.

Cela me parut tout à fait normal.

En vérité, Bella avait des projets pour moi et pour le moment il n'était pas dans son intérêt que je découvris les véritables activités dans son manoir.

A présent comme je devais être fatigué, après tout je n'étais que depuis hier arrivé à Londres, on me pria d'aller me coucher. On avait convenu plus tôt que je partagerai une pièce avec Evan qui s'occuperait de ma _formation._

Nous voilà donc dans notre pièce. Je sortais de la salle de bain vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit qu'un elfe de maison m'avait donné, mes cheveux étaient encore humides.

Evan était déjà couché dans son lit lisant un livre à la lumière d'une bougie.

Je vais ici m'attarder à la description de ce personnage. Evan était un homme du début de la trentaine, grand et assez mignon bien que très ordinaire. Il avait les cheveux châtain foncés et des yeux bleus. Cependant il était beaucoup trop maigre pour ça taille, on aurait dit qu'on avait tiré sur chacune de ses extrémités pour en arriver à ce curieux résultat. Mais sa figure était bonne et sympathique.

Tombant de sommeil, j'allais directement me coucher. Toutes ces aventures en si peu de temps m'avaient aussi bien épuisés physiquement que moralement et j'étais bien content d'être au chaud dans des draps propres et sur un matelas moelleux.

Je n'étais pas allongé depuis quelques minutes que j'entendis Evan poser son livre. Mais au lieu d'éteindre la lumière comme je m'attendais, il se leva et mon matelas grinça sous son poids quand il s'assit dessus.

Je tournai vers lui un visage interrogateur mais confiant. Il me sourit avec douceur et avec sa main caressa ma joue.

"Mon mignon, tu es un tel ravissement pour les yeux."

Rougissant je lui répondis par un sourire dévoilant mes dents blanches dont j'avais toujours pris soin.

Il s'amusa à tirer une de mes boucles déclarant que mes cheveux avaient la douceur de la soie. Il se pencha embrassa mes joues se rapprochant de mes lèvres et les baisa ensuite avec fièvre. Je l'embrassai en retour. J'étais persuadé que c'était simplement comme cela que l'ont montrait son affection à Londres.

Après m'avoir cajolé et câliné, il retourna dans son lit non sans m'avoir complimenter sur mon aimable caractère.

oOo

Le lendemain, je fus débarrasser de mes "frusques de paysans" pour de beaux vêtements sorcier qui flattèrent ma vanité d'adolescent.

Bien que je ne voyais que peu de monde, je me pavanais comme un petit coq et buvais leurs louanges comme du petit lait.

En fait leur éducation consister à apprendre à servir le thé, mangeait correctement à table et à toujours sourire. On flattait le goût du luxe facile et de la paresse, mais aussi du vice.

Chaque soir, les attentions d'Evan se faisaient plus audacieuses jusqu'à une nuit où il arriva à ses limites dictés par notre propriétaire.

Ces échauffements m'avaient plus surpris par leur nouveauté que choqué ou effrayé. Et ma curiosité piqué à vif sans comprendre les émois que ces attouchements faisaient naître en moi je me laissai faire comme une poupée.

Ainsi, cette nuit Evans ne se contenta pas de me toucher par-dessus mon vêtement. Sous une pluie de flatteuses louanges, encouragé par la grande docilité dont j'avais fait preuve, il me releva la chemise jusqu'au menton mettant ainsi mon corps nu à sa merci.

«Comme il est triste de cacher pareil trésors!» s'exclama t'il sans se soucier de mon trouble.

N'ayant jamais été nu devant quiconque je me sentais affreusement gêné et mes mains allèrent instinctivement cacher ce que j'avais de plus intime. Evan les chassa avec douceur mais fermeté.

«Oh non, bel ange. Il faut tout montrer que je satisfasse ma vue! ... Que les beaux mamelons que voilà, on dirait des petits bourgeon de rose! ... laissez moi les pincer...»

Toute ces attentions je les subissais passivement mélangé entre le désir et le feu qu'elles faisaient couler dans mes veines et l'incompréhension et crainte de ces choses inconnues à moi.

A cause de ses soins mon sexe gonfla devenant douloureusement tendu autour de boucles brunes encore duveteuses. Les mains indiscrètes d'Evan parcoururent l'ensemble de mon corps, palpant chaque zones sous des compliments sur ma peau douce, mon ventre plat, mes formes fines et fermes...

«Que n'ai-je pas le droit d'être le premier à vous servir et vous faire connaître les plaisirs de la chair.» Susurra t'il d'une voix rauque.

Alors me plaçant sur le côté, il caressa mon dos et pétri mon derrière petit et rebondit "aussi appétissants que deux belles pommes". Ce fut ces mots.

Lentement toujours vêtue de sa longue chemise il s'installa derrière moi et m'arrachant un petit cri, il attrapa mon sexe érigé et d'un mouvement lent le manoeuvra de haut en bas.

Je gémissais et me mis à onduler des hanches pour accélérer le mouvement. Il colla alors son bassins sur le bas de mon dos me faisant sentir sa propre rigidité et m'imposa encore son rythme d'une torturante lenteur.

Trop captivé par le plaisir qu'il me procurait, je me plaignis quand il se décolla légèrement de moi et haleta quand il enfouit un doigt humide de salive dans cette intimité si personnelle.

Il ma taquina avec son doigt au fond de moi et ses gestes sur mon sexe se firent plus rapide et court. Mes mains agrippaient l'oreiller tandis que je gémissais sans retenue, poussant contre ce doigts et l'ensembles de mes muscles se tendant. Je ne mis pas très longtemps à jouir. L'expérience était trop nouvelle et j'étais jeune.

Après m'avoir laissé reprendre mon souffle, il guida ma main sur son sexe long et maigre reposant sur des poils drus et me fit le masturber. Je lui laissai le contrôle entier de ma main, jusqu'à que sa verge avec quelques soubresauts répandit ce liquide blanc sur mes doigts.

J'essuyai ma main collante sur les draps et Evan, après m'avoir féliciter de ma gentillesse et bonté, repartit dans son lit me laissant seul et désorienté. L'odeur âcre du sexe me faisait me sentir tout drôle et voyant les dégâts dans mes couverture je marmonnais un sort de nettoyage. J'étais tout de même heureux que les elfes changeaient tous les jours les draps.

Les polissonneries d'Evan avaient plusieurs objectifs:

-Vérifier l'état de mon corps, si j'avais une quelconque imperfection.

-Vérifier mes réactions à de telles attentions.

- M'éveiller à la sexualité.

-Vérifier ma virginité.

Je dois dire que je fis leur totale satisfaction.

Bella commença à m'emmener ainsi à quelques petites festivités qui avaient lieu dans son manoir où en fait comme un prix à gagner elle me faisait parader devant des sorciers sans laisser personne me parler.

Les enchères pour ma virginité avait commencé.

Mon physique faisait de moi une prostitué de choix pour un sorcier et elle avait bien attention de gagner le plus possibles grâce à ma personne.

Un soir on me fit descendre et conduire dans un des nombreux salons. Là, un sorciers qui me parut proche de la soixantaine était installé sur le canapé. En nous voyant entrer avec Bella il se leva pour nous saluer avec politesse.

Il me fallut faire appel à tout mon sang froid pour ne pas partir en courant.

Ce sorcier n'était pas seulement âgés, il était surtout très laid.

Imaginez-vous, un teint jaune, un crâne chauve marqué par des tâches de vins, des petits yeux humides et un visage qui tenait plus du rat que de l'être humain. Petit et trapu, il me faisait l'effet d'un horrible gnome. Et son odeur corporel était tellement écoeurante que j'avais l'impression d'en avoir le goût sur ma langue.

Bella m'emmena au milieu du salon et me fit tourner sur moi même. Elle remonta légèrement ma robe pour montrer mes chevilles sans s'arrêter de faire l'éloge de ma beauté et mon aimable caractère.

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, espérant qu'on me laissa bientôt partir loin de ce sorcier qui m'avait été présenté au nom de Peter Pettigrow. Sa proximité m'était déjà odieuse.

La calvaire pris fin, et je retournai dans la pièce que je partageai avec Evan.

«Alors que penses-tu de monsieur Pettigrow?» Me demanda t'il.

«Il est horrible et il sent mauvais!» Déclarais-je du fond du coeur. Je me sentais assez intime avec mon formateur pour lui parler ainsi.

«C'est certain qu'il n'a pas le physique qui attire les faveurs, mais c'est un noble sorcier.» Dit-il pour m'amadouer.

« Lui! Un noble sorcier? Cela est impossible! Même moi je suis plus grand que lui.»

Evan éclata de rire. «Ce n'est pas la taille ou le physique qui fait un noble sorcier. Tu sais il est à la tête d'une coquette somme. Si tu te montres aussi aimable avec lui que tu l'es avec moi, il pourrait t'offrir de nombreux avantages sans parler des cadeaux...»

«Je m'en fiche! Pour ma part, je serais très heureux si je devais jamais le revoir.»

Tout fut tenter pour me rendre plus réceptifs aux "charmes" de monsieur Pettigrow. Cependant en une rencontre il m'avait inspiré une telle horreur qu'elle était resté bien inscrite dans mon esprit. Et je ne pouvais souffrir qu'on m'imposa sa compagnie.

Malheureusement c'était ce sorcier qui avait remporté l'enchère sur ma virginité. Et le lendemain, pardonnez l'impression, je devais "passer à la casserole".

Bella voyant ma réaction avait bien essayé de faire patienter son client. De le convaincre qu'il devait avant faire en sorte que je m'habituasse à lui, me séduire... Mais une fois qu'il avait vu mon corps jeune et frais, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose le posséder.

Aussi, le jour j, après m'avoir fait lavé avec toute sorte de lotion, boire des potions protectrices contres les maladies et grossesses ( à cette époque j'ignorai bien sûr ce que c'était, je croyais qu'on me donnait des vitamines, quand aux grossesses masculines bien que guère courante restait une possibilité indésirable pour Bella), habillé et peigné je fus conduit à la pièce qu'on nous avait réservé à l'heure du thé.

Quelle fut pas ma surprise et horreur de retrouver Pettigrow, et ma terreur quand Bella m'abandonna prétextant un travail urgent à finir pour me laisser seul avec lui. Avant de partir elle me pria d'être un bon garçon et de me montrer digne de sa générosité et celle du sorcier.

L'anxiété me noua l'estomac. Je sentais qu'on attendait quelque chose de moi dont j'ignorai la nature mais que je ne voulais évidemment pas donner à ce sorcier.

à suivre...

review:)

La suite demain si tout va bien. 


	2. Chapter 2

**suite de la 1ere lettre**

oOo

_**( précédemment:**_

_L'anxiété me noua l'estomac. Je sentais qu'on attendait quelque chose de moi dont j'ignorai la nature mais que je ne voulais évidemment pas donner à ce sorcier. )_

oOo

Je restais assis, figé sur le canapé n'osant regarder Peter.

Le mains tremblantes d'excitations, Peter me servit le vin qu'on nous avait apporté et me tendit la coupe me priant d'en boire un peu. Il tenta de maladroite conversation auquel dans mon état je ne pouvais que répondre par monosyllabe : «Oui... Non... Peut-être... Je ne sais pas...»

Puis ne pouvant plus attendre, il prit nos verres et les reposa sur la table basse. Il se rapprocha de main, envahissant mon espace et sa puanteur me sauta au visage. Il mit sa main sur ma cuisse et commençant à la caresser me pria d'être un _bon_ garçon, qu'il serait alors _bon _pour moi.

Tétanisé je me laissai renverser sur le divan et il en profita pour me grimper dessus. Alors qu'il relevai simplement mes robes, je ne portai pas de pantalon, sentant son haleine putride de son souffle haletant aux creux de mon oreille, je sorti enfin de ma torpeur.

Je me mis à me débattre bien que la peur m'ôter mes forces, en poussant des hurlements. Je criai à l'aide tout en tentant de me dégager de sa prise.

Je n'aurai pas la présomption de prétendre que je défendais ma vertu. Ignorent l'existence du vice, je ne savais toujours pas la signification de tout cela. Tout ce que je savais était que ce sorcier me dégoûtais et je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche.

Peu à peu, la colère et un instinct de survie me fit reprendre mes forces et j'arrivais de mieux en mieux à le repousser. Pettirgow me frappa plusieurs fois cherchant à m'obliger à obéir ou à me sonner, mais la douleur ne faisait qu'accroître ma volonté de lui échapper.

Peter était un homme faible dont la laideur avait fait fuir toute union et son amour du vice avait pompé ces maigres forces.

Il avait tout de même réussir à déchirer mes vêtements exposant mes jambes et cherchait à présent à m'obliger à les écarter.

Etait-ce à la vision de toute cette chaire fraîche? l'excitation de notre combat? Toute fois sans avoir pu aboutir à ses fins, son visage déformé dans une expression d'étonnement , avec quelques spasmes il jouit, sa semence s'étalant sur mes cuisses.

Il se recula alors, mortifié et honteux. Il était furieux et se sentait humilié de son échec dont il m'attribua tout le mérite. Il m'insulta copieusement, m'accusant d'être un imbécile, une sale putain qui avait déjà dû donner son cul à un quelconque paysan, un bouseux tout droit sorti de sa cambrousse...

Cela sonnait cependant comme de la musique à mes oreilles. Soulagé qu'il ne soit plus sur moi, je pensais que s'il disait ça, c'était bien car cela signifiait qu'il ne voudrait plus supporter ma compagnie et qu'il me laisserait seul.

Seulement mon visage striée de larme, mes toilettes débraillés et sa propre graine sur mes cuisses nus durent éveiller encore son intérêt, car il me sauta à nouveau dessus.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, sachant peut être instinctivement ce qu'il voulait, ma magie réagis en lui envoyant une décharge qui le jeta à l'opposé de la pièce allant violemment à la rencontre du mur.

Après de longues minutes sans bouger, il se releva en gémissants de douleurs en me regardant avec stupeur.

Bella pour éviter les accidents, demander à chacun de ses clients avant d'entrer dans son établissements de lui remettre sa baguette magique. Comme cela elle était sûr que ses "employés" ne risquait pas qu'on leur jeta un sort, et eux même n'avait pas accès à leur baguette que Bella gardait précieusement dans un coffre. Ainsi elle s'assurait de la totale soumission de ses employés. Je n'avais bien entendu pas échappé à la règle.

J'avais déjà fait de la magie sans baguette mais je ne la contrôlais pas vraiment encore. Cela dépendait des sorts.

Cependant Peter lui, ne le savait pas.

Un elfe inquiété par le boucan, arriva. En voyant les dégât dans le salon et mon état, mon nez et mes lèvres ensanglantés, un bleus sur une de mes pommettes et mes vêtements déchirés, il eut pitié de moi pensant que de toute façon la chose avait été faite. Il pria ainsi à monsieur de me laisser tranquille car il était évident que je n'étais plus capable d'en supporter davantage.

Il ma ramena à ma chambre où il me fit boire une potion calmante. Il m'apporta des lotions curatives pour mes contusions et m'incita à prendre un bain et après à aller me coucher.

Je lavais mon corps à l'eau très chaude frottant jusqu'à irriter ma peau sensible. Je craignais que l'odeur pestilentielle de Pettigrow s'imprégna sur moi.

Plus tard, Evan et Bella me retrouvèrent dans le petit salon adjacent à ma chambre en peignoir toujours en état de choc. Quand je les vis entrer enfin j'éclatais en sanglot et ma sottise voulu que je m'étais persuadé qu'ils étaient ignorants et innocents dans toute cette affaire.

Ma bienfaitrice ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se passerait et quand elle apprendrait ce que Pettigrow m'avait subir, il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'elle prendrait les mesures qu'il fallait. Bella ferait appeler les aurors pour envoyer mon agresseur à Azkaban.

En larmes, sur le ton de la plaidoirie et de l' indignation je racontais la scène et déclarais dans une parfaite certitude d'être dans mon droit et avoir le soutient que je méritais, que je voulais porter plainte contre cet affreux sorcier.

Bella et son assistant étaient restés silencieux, me laissant relater mon histoire. Une fois que j'eus fini ils insistèrent pour que j'aille me coucher.

«Cher ange, vous êtes fort pâle...»

«Une nuit de sommeil vous fera le plus grand bien.»

«Demain cela ne sera plus qu'un vague souvenir...»

Je les laissais me mettre au lit et me convaincre de les laisser s'occuper de tout. Cependant un début d'alarme commença à sonner en moi. Car malgré ma niaiserie j'avais compris qu'aucune mesure serais prise à l'encontre de Pettigrow et cela sans se soucier du tort qu'il m'avait causé.

La terreur de me retrouver à nouveau seul avec lui m'empêcha pendant plusieurs jours de sortir des pièces qui m'étaient attribué. Et je refusais qu'on me laissa seul, devant au moins avoir un elfe qui restait avec moi.

La chance voulut que Peter qui n'avait jamais été en plus d'être laid un homme intelligent, s'était ruiné et avait agglutiné de lourdes dettes. En fin de compte, il finit tout de même à Azkaban et j'eus le plaisir de ne jamais le revoir.

Je commençais alors à aller mieux, et ma gaieté naturelle repris le dessus sur la mélancolie.

Evan qui m'avait laissé respiré, s'apercevant que mon humeur était au beau fixe décida qu'une nuit de chahut ne me ferait point de mal.

Aussi un soir il me rejoint et repris les séances câlins que j'appréciais je l'avoue de plus en plus. Il put dès lors établir qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal car tout était intacte. Ce qui je crois rassura beaucoup Bella qui se montra elle aussi plus joyeuse peu après. Elle n'avait rien perdu dans l'affaire et pouvait se remettre à chercher un candidat pour ravir ma virginité.

Pour que je montra plus coopératif, on changea de tactique. Alors que je ne pouvais parler qu'à un nombre de personne restreintes, cette fois-ci on me fit fréquenter "les mignons et mignonnes" au service de Bella.

Ils avaient pour mission de me divertir et m'inciter à les prendre en exemple. Le mot adéquate serait : me corrompre.

Je devrais peut être avoir honte de l'avouer ma douce amie, mais cela fonctionna à merveille.

Ces nouveaux compagnons m'enchantèrent par leur frivolité et leur plaisanteries douteuses. Il me semblait appartenir à un monde de paillettes, de plaisir et de fêtes qui m'attirait inéluctablement. Et je fus plus qu'enclin à devenir l'un des leurs à part entière.

Leur propos avait fini par détruire, comme vous en doutez, mon ignorance sur bien des sujets. La nature de leur "métiers"et ce qui se passaient avec leur clients me fut dévoilés sans pudeur et respect pour la modestie de mes chastes oreilles.

Si bien qu'à présent la nature d'un rapport quelque soit les sexes des deux partenaires quoique encore étranger ne m'était plus inconnu.

Et des histoires qu'on m'avait raconté, dans un tel endroit il était inévitable que j'en ai un jour un aperçu visuel.

oOo

J'avais à présent le droit de déambuler presque partout dans le manoir et je prenais grand plaisir à visiter toute ses pièces richement décorés.

J'était dans le salon rouge, canapé, tapis, papier peint et rideau de couleurs écarlates donnant l'impression d'être dans une goutte de sang, quand j'entendis des voix et bruit de pas se rapprocher.

Paniqué sans raison, je me cachai dans un placard. Je me sentis idiot quand Bella entra accompagné d'un homme. J'étais autorisé à être ici, et il aurait suffit dès le départ que je parte normalement. Maintenant, cela aurait l'air louche que je me montra en sortant d'un placard.

Je pris donc mon mal en patience espérant que Bella et son ami partirait rapidement.

Au bout de quelques minutes j'entendis des gémissements.

Rendu téméraire par la curiosité, j'entrouvris mon placard.

Et là, j'eus une belle vue de ma maîtresse, jambes écartées sur le canapé alors qu'un "noble sorcier" l'honorait.

Je regardais comme hypnotisé la colonne de chair d'un blanc rose entrer et sortir de l'ouverture intime de ma maîtresse dont les lèvres de cette partie orné par des boucles brunes, luisaient telles des rubis.

Il glissait en elle comme un pistons bien huilés avec une grande rapidité et enjouement auxquels sa partenaire répondait avec entrain. L'homme s'arrêta soudain se cambrant et poussant son bassin comme pour s'enfoncer encore plus en Bellatrix qui poussa un long gémissement tandis que son corps se tendait comme une flèche. Son mignon envoya encore quelques petits coups de rein en tremblant ses derrière dodus se contractant et décontractant et se retira. Il la laissa ouverte et humide de son cadeau.

Il s'affala sur le canapé, et les deux amants restèrent quelques instants sans bouger le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Après s'être rhabillé, échangé quelques baisés humides, Bella remis une bourse pleine à son mignon avant de sortir de la pièce.

Excité et troublé, j'attendis un peu pour être sûr que la voie était libre et filait dans ma chambre.

Le soir dans mon lit, quand Evan fut endormi, j'explorai mon corps. Grâce aux employés de Bella j'avais une vague idée de la sexualité entre deux hommes. Pour voir j'enfonçais deux doigts humide de salive dans ce petit trou rose. J'eus des difficulté à les enfoncer et cela me fit plus mal que plaisir. Après cette examen, par rapport à la taille de l'engin que j'avais vu s'enfoncer dans la brèche de ma propriétaire et au mien, j'en déduisais que la chose était impossible pour moi. Que cela pourrait me tuer.

Ce fut bouleversé que je fis par des mes déductions à Evan qui à ma déconfiture éclata de rire.

« Mon mignon, je comprends tes inquiétudes et surtout ne crois pas que je me moque de toi. Je te trouve juste charmant dans tes craintes qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. La première fois est certes plus ou moins douloureuse... je crois que le mieux est de te fournir une preuve visuelle. Tout à l'heure notre doux Martin va recevoir son régulier. Un beau sorcier Italien venu à Londres pour affaire à qui il a plu. Cette après midi à 17 heure rejoins moi au salon Blanc et tu verras alors si la chose est impossible.»

Ainsi décidé, cette après midi je me trouvai avec Evan dans ce salon adjacent à la chambre où se trouvait celle de Martin. Un des "employés" de Bella que j'aimai bien. Guère plus grand moi, il avait de beaux cheveux blond cendrés et de grand yeux noisettes. Il émanait de lui une douceur et fragilité qui donnait envie de le protéger.

Dans le salon blanc se trouvait un grand miroir rectangulaire sur le mur. Mon formateur sortit sa baguette, il était un des rares à avoir le droit de la garder, et toucha la surface lisse qui ondula comme l'eau. Sous mes yeux admiratifs et ébahis se forma peu à peu la vision panoramique de a chambre où se trouvait Martin.

Habillé d'une robe de sorcier légère en soie, il buvait du vin en compagnie d'un homme guère plus vieux très brun à la peau tanné. Elégamment vêtue, celui-ci parlait avec un bel accent qui faisait rouler les "r" sur sa langue. Il était beau, je l'admettais volontiers.

Evan me chuchota rapidement que l'Italien s'appelait Juanes Delache, et que son père était à la tête des meilleurs vignes d'Italie.

Juanes passa un bras autour de la taille mince de Martin et il l'attira contre lui. Il lécha ses lèvres qui devait goûter comme le vin, avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur que lui rendit bien mon ami.

Il tira sur la robe de Martin, et la passa par-dessus sa tête le décoiffant ce qui ne fit qu'augmentait son air de débauché avec son corps élancé et musculeux dévoilé et son pénis à demi érigé.

Juanes se pencha et mordilla un téton rose orangé tout en caressant le sexe de Martin qui gonfla dans sa main. Le sorcier plus jeune rendait caresse pour caresse, gémissant tandis qu'il déshabillait son régulier nous montrant son corps ferme et compact.

«OH!» M'exclamais-je quand fut exposé à ma vue la grande et puissante machine de l'étranger qui réclamait l'attention en pointant vers le ciel.

J'entendis Evan pouffer mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas, me concentrant sur la scène dont j'étais l'heureux témoin.

Martin s'agenouilla face à son amant et passa ses mains sur les cuisses fermes recouvertes d'un léger duvet brun. Il se pencha et comme un chat gourmand lécha la tête duquel perla déjà des petites gouttes. Il joua avec les bourses gonflé, les faisant rouler dans sa paume et suçota le haut de ce beau sexe avant de le faire disparaître presque entièrement entre ses lèvres.

Une prouesse qui m'impressionna et m'inquiéta. Ne risquait-il pas de s'étouffer?

Juanes gémissait bruyamment et luttait pour ne pas se déhancher trop fort afin de ne pas blesser mon délicat ami. Il finit pas repousser délicatement Martin qui délivra sa verge à présent luisante et frémissantes. Il le fit monter sur le lit à baldaquin et prendre la pose qui lui convenait, c'est à dire allongé sur le ventre, un coussin sous son bassin levant son séant assez bien modelé quoiqu'un peu plat, vers le haut.

Les bras croisés, les jambes écartés Martin attendit patiemment tandis que Juanes prenait une fiole sur la table de nuit. Il versa un liquide transparent et onctueux dans sa main et s'installa entre les jambes de son amant que je vis frémir d'anticipation et qui écarta un peu plus les cuisses.

Le voilà qu'avec brusquerie il enfonça ses doigts dans mon délicat ami me faisant sursauter de surprise et crainte pour lui. Mais à ma stupeur, loin de s'en plaindre, Martin s'agitait et cherchait plus de contact, poussant des soupirs et des plaintes pour plus encore.

Juanes se releva, il caressa le petit dos et se pencha pour embrasser la joue de son amant. Après il reprit de cette substance qu'il étala sur son sexe. Attrapant les hanches de Martin, a genoux entre ses cuisses il guida la tête de son engin vers cette orifice et encore une fois à mon ébahissement, je le vis enfoncer sa garde jusqu'à la racine sous un concert de cris de plaisir.

Il attendis quelques minutes avant de sortir presque complètement pour rentrer avec force dans ce fourreau de chair. Le bruit de chair qui claque, les cris, gémissement, paroles salaces, des encouragements... étaient des preuve indubitable que le plaisir était partagé.

Mon corps n'avait pu rester indifférent devant tout cet étalage de sensualité et de débauche. Mon membre était si dur et chaud que cela était presque douloureux.

Evan se pencha vers moi.

«Martin n'est guère un réceptacle plus grand que toi. Crois-tu la _chose _toujours impossible ?"

Je me tournais vers lui, les joues rougis et excité comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Je le regardais suppliant pour un quelconque soulagement les cris de Martin et de son amant résonnant toujours.

Evan sourit, plus qu'heureux de me complaire.

Il me poussa en arrière m'allongeant sur le divan et retira mon pantalon et mes sous vêtements. Je me laissai faire me tortillant, désireux d'être satisfait.

Il me contempla quelque seconde puis se pencha pour embrasser le bout de mon sexe. Il y laissa un peu de salive et maintenant mes hanches pour que je ne bouge pas, il souffla dessus.

Ce petit froid que cela fit m'échauffa encore plus et me fit me tendre tous mes muscles. Riant de me voir si agité, il se contenta de baisser son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et s'installa au-dessus de moi entre mes cuisses écartées. Nos deux sexes se retrouvèrent en contact et il commença à ondulant le bassin pour les frotter ensemble. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, mordant ma lèvre inférieur appréciant ce contact étranger.

Il porta un doigt à ma bouche et me pria de le sucer. Je le fis docilement et une fois bien humide, il le retira. Il passa sa main sous moi et pénétra ce doigt dans mon intimité. Il se mit alors à bouger plus vite, frictionnant nos deux sexes ensembles tout en me taquinant l'anus. Je finis par jouir avec une pleurnicherie et il ne mit pas longtemps à me suivre.

Cependant je me sentais curieusement insatisfait. Peut être que ces polissonneries ne me suffisaient plus.

S'il en avait eu le droit, j'ai la certitude qu'Evan n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à me prendre ma virginité. Et moi dans cet état d'esprit alors, je me serais plus que laissais faire.

Je suis bien heureux aujourd'hui que jamais cela n'a été plus loin.

oOo

Tout portait à croire que mon destin était déjà tracé. Je resterais aux manoir de Bella en tant qu'un de ses mignons aux services de ses clients. J'écarterais les cuisses pour ses nobles sorciers afin d'enrichir ma soit disant bienfaitrice.

Bella avait même trouvé un nouvel acheteur de ma précieuse virginité.

Mais le destin peut être une chose curieuse et il n'est jamais immuable.

Un matin, je me réveillais très tôt. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que je vivais au manoir et je connaissais à présent assez bien l'endroit.

Je savais par exemple qu'à cette heure je pouvais me rendre à un salon normalement interdit à ma personne du fait que c'était là où se déroulait certaine festivité, qui donnait sur un petit jardin, sans être déranger par quiconque. Aussi je me levais silencieusement sans réveiller Evan et revêtit simplement au dessus de ma chemise de nuit un peignoir.

Je parcourais les couloirs vides, descendis les escaliers et arrivait enfin dans le fameux salon.

Je fus alors surpris de trouver près de la cheminée où il ne restait d'un feu que les cendres, entouré des restes d'une petite fête un sorcier profondément endormi. Délaissé par ses compagnons insouciants qui avaient dû partir s'isoler avec leur amant ou maîtresse.

De l'entrée je ne pouvais voir que de longues et belles jambes dans un pantalon gris bien coupé. Curieux comme nous le sommes à cet âge, je m'approchais pour voir à quoi ressembler le dormeur.

Là, ma douce Hermione, comment vous décrire ce que je ressenti.

C'était comme si j'avais été foudroyé sur place. J'en perdis un instant mon souffle et mon cœur dut cesser de battre. Le monde entier avait dût s'arrêter pour que j'encre en ma mémoire les moindres détails de ce précieux souvenir. Car il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour que je revois avec une grande clarté la scène.

Là, assis sur un fauteuil de cuir vert foncé, la tête incliné dans un coin et alanguis comme un ange innocent se trouvait le plus beau jeune homme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Ces cheveux fins d'un blond presque blanc tombaient sur son visage en ombrageant une partie. Et quel visage ! Des traits dotés de la noblesse d'un Chrysanthème et les grâce viril qui complet un homme. Sa figure détendue donnait une impression de douceur et vulnérabilité ; ses sourcils d'un blond plus foncés long et ni trop fin ou épais devaient lui donner les plus belles expressions. Ses paupières closes où je pouvais voire les petites veines bleus étaient ornés de long cils de couleurs cendres. Son nez parfait, droit et bien ciselé et cette bouche élégante et fine d'un rose pâle me suppliait de l'embrasser. Son teint de Lys ne souffrait d'aucune imperfection, on aurait dit une statue de marbre de son haut front lisse à son menton carré volontaire et ses joues bombées faisant de lui encore un adolescent guère âgé de plus de 18 ans.

Je ne savais pas qui il était, et je souffrais déjà pour lui d'un amour totale et dévoué.

Un amour qui me rendis tendre et protecteur à son égard. Quand je vis le col de sa chemise déboutonnée dévoilant une poitrine ferme et laissant deviner des saillants pectoraux je craignis que mon bel endormi n'attrape du mal. A cette époque de l'année il fallait se méfier du fond d'air frais.

Aussi rassemblant mon courage, je posais une main tremblante sur son épaule et la secouer avec douceur.

« Monsieur, réveillez-vous. Vous ne pouvez pas rester là, vous allez attrapez froid. » Chuchotais-je.

Ces paupières papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent sur des prunelles d'un gris perle étonnant comme le reste de sa personne. Il fixa un regard quelque peu confus sur moi.

« Mon petit, peux-tu me dire l'heure ? »

« Le soleil commence à peine de se lever monsieur. » Répondis-je en rougissant.

Il soupira et se massa doucement les tempes. Je m'aperçus alors que ma main était toujours sur son épaule bien carré. Je la retirais vivement rougissant de plus belle.

Il se tourna alors vers moi et me sourit amusé par mon attitude.

Ce sourire me donna des papillons dans l'estomac et me coupa la respiration.

J'appris plus tard qu'il était venue fêter une réussite à un examen avec des amis. Et après avoir un peu trop abusé de la boisson il s'était endormi. A son réveil en me voyant pour la première fois, il fut totalement séduit par ma personne et pensa que j'étais un des mignons charger de le divertir, envoyé pour qu'il se rattrape d'une soirée où il n'avait pu pleinement profiter des services du manoir.

Aussi il prit ma main et la serrant contre sa joue, l'embrassa sur le dos m'envoyant des frissons sur tout le corps.

Je crois que ma tenue lui avait aussi donné quelques idées. Je ne portait qu'un peignoir et une chemise de nuit après tout.

Et avec beaucoup de patience et de douceur, il m'attira à lui m'installant sur mes genoux. Il caressa ma joue et se pencha pour me donner mon premier véritable baiser. Pas seulement des lèvres contre lèvres, mais une bouche exigeante et douce à la fois qui força sa langue dans la mienne pour inviter sa congénères à danser. Ce fut doux, humide et sentir sa bouche que j'adorais fit palpiter mon cœur. Il mordilla, suçota mes lèvres, sa langue aimant taquiner sa complice plus timide.

Que d'enivrantes sensations.

Cependant quand il sous-entendu qu'il désirait s'isoler dans une chambre avec moi je revins à la raison, me souvenant que cela m'était interdit.

Avec regret je quittai la chaleur de son embrassement, lui déclarant en baissant la tête que c'était malheureusement impossible et le priait de ma pardonner.

Surpris, il se releva. Il était très grand, je ne lui arrivais que sous l'épaule. Et ce fut avec facilité, qu'il m'attrapa et me serra contre son poitrail ferme et musculeux. Il refusa de me lâcher tant que je ne lui aurais pas donné des explications satisfaisantes.

Les yeux larmoyant je me débattis faiblement.

« Non monsieur, … s'il vous plaît… je ne peux pas… »

Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de moi, il me calma en me frottant le dos puis prenant mon menton avec une main grande et douce il me fit gentiment lever le visage vers le sien.

« Joli cœur, ce que je vais te proposer n'obéit à aucune logique ou raison. Je ne sais qu'un véritable fait et que je te veux comme jamais je n'ai voulu aucun autre. Aussi, bien que cela peut paraître fou je te supplie de fuir cet endroit avec moi. »

La surprise d'une telle proposition me laissant sa voix. Je ne connaissais ni son nom, ni sa situation… je venais à peine de le rencontrer… Et pourtant, il m'était impossible de refuser quoique se soit à de tel yeux. J'étais déjà trop épris, et au contraire sa requête enflammer ma passion pour lui et il m'aurait proposer de partir à la conquête du monde que j'aurais accepté.

Ainsi après avoir préparé un plan bancal, nous nous quittâmes avec des baisers et des promesses.

Chacun de notre côté nous fîmes semblant de rien. Je ne m'étais pas levé et n'avais pas rencontré un certain jeune homme blond, et pour lui aucun jeune homme brun n'était venu le réveiller.

Et le soir , après une journée à jouer la comédie, quand tout le monde fut endormi je me relevais et m'habillais rapidement d'une simple robe de sorcier bleu et d'un manteau assorti. Je ne pouvais emmener aucun bagage.

Je pris dans les affaires d'Evan la clé et à minuit, sans peine je sorti du manoir.

Cette fuite maladroite ne rencontra aucun accident. Evan et Bella comme après l'épisode avec Peter je n'avais rien tenté de ce genre, ne s'attendaient à aucune mesure de ma part de cette nature.

Aussi, je me retrouvais dehors, dans la rue et je n'eus à attendre longtemps. Une calèche sortit d'entre deux rues, et alla se garer devant moi. Et mon amour s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et me fit monter dans la voiture qui reparti aussitôt.

Il m'installa directement sur ses genoux et nous nous embrassâmes heureux de nous revoir et de la réussite de notre plan.

Durant le trajet, il ne cessa de m'embrasser et de me féliciter pour mon grand courage. Il me rassura que je n'aurais pas à regretter d'avoir mis ainsi mon destin entre ses mains. Et moi, sur un petit nuage je buvais ses paroles et savourait d'être en sa présence.

Son nom était vous l'avez deviné, Draco Malfoy.

_**Non, je ne suis pas cruelle au point de laisser ryry à la merci du rat! beeeeeeerk.**_

_**J'espère que la rencontre d'Harry avec Draco vous a plu. Pr moi elle correspondait au personnage impulsif et innocent qu'est ryry dans cette fic. lol. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il finira par avoir plus du plomb dans la cervelle. Il n'est pas bête, juste un gosse sans éducation lâcher dans un monde adulte, et pas le meilleur. Soyez indulgent svp. **_

_**lol**_

_**en tout cas merci pr ces très belles rev et n'hésitaient pas à m'en mettre encore .**_

_**bisous**_

_**bluemoon**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(suite de la 1ere lettre)**

_Non mais, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que ça se terminait comme ça! lol _

oOo

_**( précédemment:**_

_Durant le trajet, il ne cessa de m'embrasser et de me féliciter pour mon grand courage. Il me rassura que je n'aurais pas à regretter d'avoir mis ainsi mon destin entre ses mains. Et moi, sur un petit nuage je buvais ses paroles et savourait d'être en sa présence._

_Son nom était vous l'avez deviné, Draco Malfoy.)_

oOo

Draco nous emmena pour notre premier soir ensemble dans une auberge raffiné mais bonne enfant. Il nous présenta à ma plus grande joie, comme un jeune couple marié. L'hôtesse, une certaine madame Pompresh, une femme cordiale et bienveillante nous donna sa plus belle chambre et nous fit monter un repas composé d'une soupe et de petites perdrix rôties.

Mon protecteur, me fit boire un peu de vin pour me remettre de mes émotions et insista pour que je mange au moins la moitié de mon assiette.

Avec une grande obéissance, et ne laissant échapper que de petites plaintes je faisais ce qu'il demandait désireux de lui complaire.

Hermione, je devine le sourire mutin sur vos lèvres en songeant que les choses ont depuis bien changé.

Notre repas fini, mon ange nous conduisis vers le grand lit à la literie blanche qui semblait très moelleux.

Il m'installa dessus et tout embrassant mon visage commença à nous déshabiller. Une fois nus, il me contempla de haut en bas, et ses mains caressant d'abord mon pied pour remonter le long de ma cheville puis de ma cuisse et enfin sur mes côtes il déclara d'une voix enroué que j'étais la plus belle personne du monde.

Cependant, malgré moi je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Je savais ce qu'il allait suivre et je ne réussissais pas à empêcher la panique de monter en moi.

Mes yeux fixés sur les siens descendirent le long de son corps cherchant l'objet avec lequel il allait me servir. Ils s'écarquillèrent alors devant sa virilité dans son glorieux état de debout. Peu d'homme à ce niveau là pourrait rivaliser avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas pour me rassurer en sachant où il allait la mettre.

Mon futur amant m'embrassa et me dévora le cou tandis que ses mains partaient en expédition de mon corps. Incapable de faire autre chose que d'agripper ses épaules, je me laissais faire haletant et gémissant.

Sentant mon malaise, il s'évertua à me faire plaisir cherchant les zones érogènes qui m'envoyèrent des frissons électrique. Il découvris que le creux de mon genoux gauche était très sensible, que j'aimais qu'on me caresse les côtes et que mordiller mes lobes me faisait crier.

Il réussit à me détendre, et pensa alors pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Il descendit en embrassant mon torse sans oublier de mordiller mes mamelons. Il s'amusa passer sa langue dans mon nombril et arriva enfin entre mes cuisses et reposa son visage contre mon aine un instant.

Quand il se releva, mes jambes se refermèrent instinctivement mais il suffit qu'il passa une main entre pour qu'elles s'écartèrent à nouveau. Il malaxa alors mes bourse tout en caressant ma verge et s'amusa de mes gémissements savourant mon corps délaissés à ses soins.

Il se releva une deuxième fois pour aller chercher un petit flacon. Il mit sur ses doigts un produit un peu gélatineux et enfonça doucement un de ses 10 annexe en moi. Je sursautais, c'était froid. Il rit et avec douceur et soin, il commença alors à me préparer.

D'abord je me crispais surtout quand il mit un deuxième doigt puis grâce à son savoir-faire me détendit à nouveau savourant le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je criais de surprise quand il toucha quelque chose en moi en même temps qu'il pris mon sexe dans sa bouche le suçant avec une lenteur torturante.

Ce fut tellement bon, que je ne sentis pas le troisième doigt qu'il m'enfila.

Et quand il se retira je gémis de frustration le refaisant rire.

« Dans un instant, mon cœur. » Alla t'il chuchoter tout contre mon oreille.

Après avoir mis ce même produit, du lubrifiant me dira t'il plus tard, sur sa verge, il alla placer le gland contre l'entrée et poussa d'un coup.

Il stoppa net aux hurlements de douleur que je poussa alors.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se retira et se rallongea sur moi caressant mon visage strié à présent de larmes. Il m'embrassa les joues et attendis patiemment que je me calme en me disant des paroles réconfortantes.

Puis il me dit avec sérieux et légèrement en colère. « Tu aurais dû me le dire que tu étais vierge. »

Sanglotant, je lui répondis en baissant les yeux que je craignais qu'il me prenne pour un menteur.

Draco, se radoucissant m'obligea à regarder dans les yeux et me rassura, me disant qu'il comprenait et qu'après tout c'était de sa faute. Il avait sentit dès le début que je ne semblais pas très expérimenté dans ce domaine, mais il avait pensé que cela devait que je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'amant. Il ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit que dans une maison close il put trouver une personne ayant conservé un tel trésor.

Il déclara que si je me sentais prêt pour le laisser réessayer, il prendrait grand soin de moi que si c'était lui. Il m'expliqua que quoi qu'il arrive la première fois faisait mal, mais qu'après la douleur le plaisir ressentit est une excellente compensation.

S'y prenant un peu différemment, il mis sous mes hanches un coussins pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il me caressa, et toucha de tel façon que je me détendis à nouveau et fut ramener au plaisir.

Puis doucement, plaçant mes jambes de chaque côté de lui, il me tira sur ses cuisses et commença à me pénétrer avec douceur. La douleur revint mais moins intense que la première fois. Sans jamais lui dire de s'arrêter, je gémissais pourtant des phrases tel qu'il était trop gros, que ça allait me tuer…

Il tenait fermement mes hanches où il laisserait des bleus, et je pleurais les larmes et la douleur brouillant ma vision. Après de ce qui me parut une éternité je fini par sentir ses bourses pleine contre mes fesses et poussant un râle rauque ce doux tourmenteur se laissa tomber sur moi m'écrasant et clouant au matelas.

Il m'embrassa, but mes les larmes et avec une patience infini attendis que je m'habituasse à sa présence. J'étais écartelé et remplis, et je commençais à présent à apprécier. Car c'était celui que j'aimais qui me faisait sien. Je commençais alors à remuer et découvris quoique toujours sensible, que c'était bon.

Draco passa alors une main entre nos deux corps et me masturba, mon sexe se gonflant dans sa main. Je me tortillais alors de plus en plus le faisant gémir, et quand ce membre alla toucher ce point sensible en moi j'eux un halètement qui me laissa pantois.

Me jugeant alors prêt, Draco remua d'abord un peu son sexe, m'écartelant davantage, trouva l'angle pour toucher ce point sensible et me taquina sans pitié. Mes jambes allèrent se serrer sur sa taille, et je le suppliai de bouger plus.

Mon blond se retira presque totalement de moi pour rentrer à nouveau, me faisant arquer et crier de plaisir. Il commença par un rythme lent et profond d'abord puis sur mes encouragements et supplications, il me pilla sans l'once d'un remord.

Il y avait toujours la présence de la douleur, mais là elle n'était qu'un échos par rapport au plaisir et elle ne faisait que le sublimer.

J'avais l'impression que Draco me remplissait de toute part, qu'il me transperçait loin en moi et l'ondulation de ses hanches étaient comme des vagues de plaisir qui allait en grandissant.

Alors dans un cri silencieux, le souffle de ses lèvres justes au dessus des miennes nous jouîmes pratiquement en même temps.

Mes muscles devenues caoutchouteux, mon cerveau n'étant plus que de la mélasse dévasté par ce raz de marée de plaisir je m'endormis pratiquement tout de suite, lui toujours en moi sa tête enfoui dans mon cou.

oOo

Quand je me réveillais, c'était déjà le milieu de l'après midi. Draco se trouvait à mon chevet et me fit un grand sourire en me voyant enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Il était déjà habillé, et je crains un instant que ce fut pour m'abandonner. Mais il vint s'agenouiller près de moi, et caressa avec beaucoup de douceur ma joue me demandant comment je me sentais.

Rassuré par ce que je lisais dans ses yeux, je lui répondis que tout était pour le mieux cependant je grimaçais soudain en sentant mon corps tout courbaturé et surtout une douleur pointue dans l'arrière train.

Draco me conseilla de ne pas bouger et de rester sur le ventre. Il m'expliqua alors que cette nuit après nos ébats il fut très angoissé pour ma santé. Car quand il s'était retiré de moi, un filée de sang l'avait accompagné. Il avait nettoyé les draps à l'aide d'un sort, et tandis que je dormais ce matin, était allé cherché de quoi me soigner.

Ainsi il m'ordonna avec tendresse de lui laisser voir les dégâts.

J'hochais la tête et restait silencieux quand il retira les couvertures exposant à nouveau mon corps nu.

S'asseyant à côté de moi, Draco frotta mon dos et caressa de la paume de sa main la peau douce de mes fesses. Il me conseilla de me détendre, et j'obtempérais enfouissant ma tête de gêne dans l'oreiller.

Avec douceur il écarta les deux globes rond et embrassa comme pour se faire pardonner mon entrée endommagée. Et d'un doigt rendu glissant par une pommade le rentre en moi.

Je gémissais et soupirai. C'était frais et apaisant.

Là où je disais que cela faisait mal, il caresse gentiment enduisant avec la pommade curative. Bientôt la douleur se dissipa et ces doigts me firent gémir. Il ne cherchait plus à me soigner mais à me taquiner.

Il finit toute fois pas s'arrêter avant que les choses deviennent sérieuse. Il ne voulait pas me refaire subir si tôt un second round.

Il m'aida ensuite à me relever et à enfiler une chemise qui m'arrivait jusqu'à la mie cuisse. Il me donna en plus un peignoir pour sauvegarder ma modestie.

Après s'être laver les main, il attisa le feu pour réchauffer la pièce et m'invita à faire quelques pas. J'avais l'impression d'être dans ses mains un petit animal fragile et blessé et je profitai grandement ses soins attentionnés.

Il me fit m'asseoir sur un fauteuil, et fit venir un repas. Il veilla à ce que je mangea bien, et après me voyant bien et souriant il me demanda de lui raconter comment j'étais arrivé au 12 square Grimmauld.

Avec beaucoup d'émotion, je lui relatai ma vie chez les Dursley, jusqu'à l'arrivé de la tante Marge et mon abandon dans la capital. Puis ma rencontre avec Bella et tout ce qui avait suivi.

Draco me tenait la main, restant silencieux pendant mon récit. Ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement quand je parlais d'Evan, et il serra un peu plus fort la main quand je lui racontais l'épisode avec Pettigrow.

Il m'embrassa le visage, et me pria de l'excuser pour son comportement inqualifiable envers ma personne. J'en fus très surpris, car il avait été celui qui m'avait le mieux traité et jamais encore quelqu'un c'était conduis avec moi avec tant d'attention. Je lui fit remarquer.

Il soupira qu'il était désastreux que quelqu'un de ma sorte soit victime de tant de gens mal attentionné.

Il voyait en fait, ce qu'à cette époque j'en étais incapable. Mon éducation rendait étranger la notion d'abus et de viol. L'unique point positif était que cette ignorance m'avait empêcher de prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle on m'avait jeté, comme l'agneau en pâture aux loups, et de ce fait je n'en avais pas vraiment souffert.

J'aurais été moins ignorent, peut être aurais-je pu l'éviter mais rien n'est moins sûr. Et puis, après tout, ces péripéties m'avaient permis de rencontrer mon Draco.

Mon ange blond, prétextant des affaires à régler me laissa.

Quand j'eus fini la toilette, Pomphresh m'apporta du thé et des gâteaux et me tint compagnie. Mon physique faisait ressortir son instinct maternelle, et elle n'arrêta pas de mon comparer à sa fille qu'elle adorait et qui "s'était marié" elle aussi, il n'y avait pas longtemps.

Tard dans la soirée, Draco revint et je fus surpris de le voir porter ma petite valise avec laquelle j'étais arrivé à Londres. Avec une joie enfantine, je l'embrassai heureux de récupérer mes biens, mais surtout ma précieuse baguette que je croyais perdue à jamais.

Draco me raconta comment avec un de ses amis travaillant en tant qu'huissier aux ministère il était retourné au square Grimmauld. Là reconnaissant seulement le sorcier qui était venu avec ses amis, sans doute revenu simplement pour faire découvrir le établissement à un ami il fut chaleureusement accueillit.

Et quand ils demandèrent à voir Bella et Evan, leur hôtes obtempérèrent. Il se trouvait juste qu'Evan était absent, sans doute partit à ma recherche.

Bella se montra tout sucre et tout miel. Les Malfoy étaient connus pour faire partie des plus puissantes familles sorcières de Grande Bretagne, et avec Draco elle ne voyait que les avantages. Quel ne fut pas sa déconfiture, quand le compagnon de Draco commença à porter des questions fort gênantes sur un certains sorciers mineurs aux cheveux noirs.

Si dans le monde sorcier, la prostitution était tolérée, elle n'était légal qu'à 17 ans ors j'en avais 15. Détourné un mineur dans cette voix était passible d'un emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. Une autre raison que Bella avait de me garder caché et de me présenter qu'à des gens qui ne la dénoncerais pas.

Elle s'imagina que j'avais rejoins un oncle ou une tante quelconque et que je leur avais tout raconté.

Draco, lui, était spectateur cachant son rôle dans cette affaire. Ce fut sans problème qu'ils récupérèrent mes affaires.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il me dit, et j'ignore s'il à fait autre chose. Et sincèrement, je m'en lave les mains.

Heureux et reconnaissant, je souriais et ne cessais de l'embrasser ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. J'étais toujours en peignoir qu'il ouvrit et releva ma chemise pour caresser mes flancs et serrer ma taille. Ses lèvres suçotèrent mon cou et il me demanda avec une exquise gentillesse si je voulais bien m'offrir à lui à nouveau.

Cette perspective m'enchanta et je le laissais me porter au lit.

Moins intimidé que la dernière fois, je le déshabillais et parti tel un explorateur à la découverte de son corps. Lors de ma première fois, j'avais été trop craintif et anxieux pour profiter pleinement des merveilles que Draco mettait à disposition.

J'embrassais son cou, et passait une petit coup de langue sur sa pomme d'Adam. Je retraçais avec mes lèvres ses clavicules et m'agrippais à ses larges épaules. Ne bougeant pas, Draco me laissait faire se contentant de m'observer avec un air gourmand.

Encouragé par son acceptation de me laisser agir à ma guise, je goûtais sa peau légèrement salé mais qui finissait sur un goût sucré et crémeux. Il n'y avait pas un gramme de graisse sous le velouté de sa peau diaphane. Elle couvrait le reste de son corps, parcourant amoureusement les courbes et les muscles tel une enveloppe de soie blanche. Je passais mes mains sur ses pectoraux fermes et lisses comme le marbre et pinça les mamelons roses pâles qui pointèrent aguicheurs.

Je descendis mes mains sur ses abdos biens dessinés qui se contractèrent sous mes doigts. Il y avait une ligne de poils blond à peine visible qui descendait de son nombril, jusqu'à son sexe.

Je ne suivi toute fois pas ce chemin tentateur, et bougeait pour me placer derrière lui. Draco s'allongea alors paresseusement sur le ventre, m'exposant à sa vue un dos long et musculeux finissant sur ce qu'on surnomme amoureusement les monts plaisants chez lui rond et musclé allant parfaitement avec ses longues jambes bien galbées. Je compressais cette chair ronde dodue des fesses, émerveillé par leur fermeté.

Taquin, il se tourna alors, et je me retrouvai face à cet engin responsable de ma souffrance passé mais qui m'avait amené tant de jouissance. J'admirais ce mat blanc à la tête pourpre reposant sur des boucles blonds et finissant par des bourses gonflées. Ma main se posa sur la tête, et toucha la légère fente. Draco gémis, mais j'étais absorbé par ma contemplation ainsi j'en prêtais guère attention. Je le compara au miens, qui moins grand était toujours d'une taille honorable. Mes doigts allèrent entouré cette colonne de marbre quand soudain Draco se releva et inversa nos positions.

Je me retrouvais sous lui et frémi devant son air vorace. « A présent que tu as pu tâter et satisfaire ta curiosité, c'est mon tour. »

Cette nuit encore mon démon blond ne me laissa aucun répit et heureusement pour moi que le lendemain il restait de cette pommade curative.

oOo

Nous passâmes une semaine merveilleuse dans cette auberge à découvrir nos corps, les moindres vallées et crevasses. Si bien que chacune des zones érogènes de l'autre nous étaient connus.

Draco est par exemple très sensible des oreilles, il a une fossette sur la fesse gauche et une tâche de naissance sur la cheville. Il ne répond plus de rien si par malheur quelqu'un s'amuserait à taquiner son nombril.

Bien que ce fut un endroit très gentil, nous ne pouvions hélas rester dans cette auberge.

Draco me trouva un bel appartement meublé a à peine deux rues où se trouvait le manoir de ville de sa famille où il vivait, ses études se faisant à Londres.

Il m'avait suffisamment cerné aussi pour savoir que je préférais la sobriété au luxe tape à l'œil. Aussi l'endroit où je vivrais dorénavant était joliment décoré, confortable et simple. Dans mon appartement, il y avait une grande chambre, une salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain. Le grand luxe à mes yeux.

L'immeuble appartenait à une dame, appelé Dolores Ombrage. Une femme qui ne vivait que pour augmenter ses capitaux, véreuse comme il devrait être interdit de l'être. Elle nous faisait payer le loyer un peu plus cher qu'il valait, mais c'était une assurance de sa discrétion.

L'année de vie commune que je passais avec Draco fut une source de bonheur infini.

Notre relation était fusionnel et je passais rarement plus d'une journée sans qu'il me rendit visite même si c'était pour une simple baiser.

Draco était un jeune homme brillant qui se préparait à reprendre les nombreuses affaires que contenaient son héritage. Il recevait pour cela une formation très complète et difficile.

Cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'occuper de moi. Il me couvrait de présent et je ressentais le même plaisir de les recevoir quoique c'était car il venait de lui.

J'eu des vêtements, des broches, une montre en argent serti de diamants, des chaussures, des livres, des sucreries et viennoiseries, des pendentifs… un très beau piano blanc.

Un des cadeaux qui me fit le plus plaisir et quand il m'emmena chez un photographe où on fit plusieurs clichés que j'ai gardé précieusement. Nous avons ainsi tout deux dans un pendentifs le portrait de l'autre avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Cependant le plus grand présent qu'il me fit, fut de combler mes lacunes en reprenant mon éducation.

Avec une patience angélique, il me fit étudier l'histoire de la magie, la métamorphose, les sortilèges, les runes antiques, l'arithmétique… mais aussi bien les mathématiques, la sociologie, et les bonnes manières.

Nous partagions une correspondance journalière et jamais il se moqua de mes premières lettres maladroites et enfantines. Au contraire, il savourait mes progrès et ne cessait de les souligner.

Il fut un merveilleux professeurs et ses paroles furent pour moi source d'évangile. Voulant me montrer digne de lui et pour qu'il soit fier de moi je travaillais dur et prenait grand plaisir à apprendre et réussir mes sorts. Je me servais de la magie de plus en plus, et je l'impressionnais en exécutant des sorts sans baguettes.

J'étais un élève rapide mais je crois surtout que l'amour me donnait des ailes.

Draco me poussa à continuer la musique en m'apportant des partitions que je lui jouais.

Il me fit aussi prendre conscience de l'importance de l'expression oral et écrite, l'utilisation des proverbes, les métaphores, les images… L'importance de savoir exprimer clairement sa pensée ou au contraire, la cacher.

Les Malfoy sont des maîtres dans l'utilisation des mots.

En toute circonstance ils savent quoi dire, répondre, argumenter…Ils peuvent blesser d'une phrase ou au contraire apaiser d'un mot.

Je ne suis jamais arriver à son niveau. Je suis bien trop franc et impulsif pour cela. Mais grâce à lui, il ne restait du sot provincial qu'une certaine innocence qu'il était impossible de lui enlever.

Vous ma chère Hermione qui êtes si savante et assidu, vous devez voir à présent mon mari sous une œil nouveau.

Savez-vous qu'il allez jusqu'à me donnez des devoirs qu'il corrigeait.

Vraiment, il poussa fort loin la chose mais c'est grâce à lui qu'ensuite j'ai pu me débrouiller seul.

Lui, mon tout, connu pour son arrogance, sa froideur et son mépris pour autrui est en fait tout le contraire. On le décrit souvent dans la haute société comme un égoïste sans considération pour autrui. Ce sont pourtant ces personnes qui hypocritement recherche son amitié.

Bien sûr je ne dirais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est quelqu'un de gentil, doux et chaleureux. Mais c'était ainsi qu'il se comporte avec moi et à mes yeux rien d'autre ne compte que sa tendresse et dévouement dont il a toujours su faire preuve.

Enfin revenons dans le passé.

Il aurait fallu me voir à cette époque, fier et heureux accrocher à son bras, mes yeux ne voyant que lui, mes poumons ne respirant que pour lui et ne montrant qu'un vague intérêt aux autres que pour être polit et seulement quand il me les présentait.

Nous étions dans notre petite bulle.

Je pourrais mon ami, vous racontez les nombreux week-end où il m'emmena dans sa maison de campagne, où à la mer. Les endroits insolites où nous fîmes l'amour avec ardeur, comme dans les buissons d'un parc. Les débats idiots que je lançais pour l'embêter: savoir qui aima plus l'autre et s'il m'aima assez (il les supportai avec rire et plaisanterie). Il m'emmena voir des musées, galeries d'art, à l'opéra, au restaurant. Il ouvrait mon esprit au monde alors que mon corps et âme reste enraciné à sa personne.

J'ose affirmer que jamais il ne me trompa et moi, cela ne me serait jamais venue à l'esprit.

Pourtant ce bonheur eut une fin.

_à suivre_

oOo

**Que je suis cruelle. Mais bon pr votre information cette histoire est sur deux lettres, chacune représentant un OS. Nous en sommes tj à la 1ere partie et croyez moi que ryry et dracounet vont devoir affronter bien des obstacles avant le happy end (évident) lol.**

**je vous laisse, la suite et pr demain**

**rev:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(suite et fin de la 1ere lettre) **

o0O0o

Les quelques sorties avec mon bien aimé avait suffit à me faire repérer par d'autres "nobles" sorcier qui payèrent ma "chère" propriétaire de mon appartement pour me séparer de Draco ou au moins me dévergonder.

Pour que vous cernez mieux ce détestable personnage, voici son portrait.

Dolores Ombrage avait été dans sa jeunesse la maîtresse d'un ministre, Cornélius Fudge qui la mit enceinte. Elle eut une fille et grâce à elle, même séparer du ministre elle put lui soutirer beaucoup d'argent. Ainsi elle acheta cet immeuble pour y louer des appartements, gagnant ainsi bien sa vie. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à sa cupidité, et dès qu'elle trouvait un moyen de gagner un joli pactole elle sautait sur l'occasion. Elle n'hésita pas ainsi à vendre sa fille à un sorcier qui par un heureux événement fini par l'épouser. Furieuse d'avoir été traité comme une vulgaire prostitué par sa propre mère, la fille coupa tout les ponts avec Dolores qui n'en éprouva ni chagrin ni remords. Elle avait eut son argent.

Alors moi qui n'avait aucun lien avec elle, vous vous doutez que si ma personne pouvez lui rapporter de l'argent elle n'aurait aucun scrupule.

Pourtant elle n'eut pas à entreprendre ces odieux projets de séparation.

En effet, un jour je la fis monter chez moi. J'étais très inquiet et un mauvaise pressentiment me tarauder. Cela faisait presque une semaine que je n'avais pas vu Draco, et pour moi qui n'était jamais resté un jour sans recevoir de ses nouvelles, c'était le bout du monde.

Je la priai de se rendre chez lui et lui indiquait le nom d'un elfe de maison, Dobby qui la renseignerait. Dobby était l'elfe qui m'apportait normalement les nouvelles de mon blond.

Elle obtempéra avec une grande mansuétude. Je l'attendis tournant en rond et me rongeant les sang.

Quand elle revint enfin, je me jetai sur elle lui priant de pas me faire attendre et de tout me raconter.

Dolores me fit m'asseoir, et s'installa en face de moi. En me prenant la main, voilà ce qu'elle me dit.

«Mon jeune ami, je crains d'être la messagère de bien sinistre nouvelle. Croyez que j'en suis désolé. (elle jubilait, plutôt) Votre noble sorcier a été envoyé passé une année à l'étranger et quand il reviendra il se mariera à lady Parkinson.»

Mon monde s'écroulait sous mes pieds. A peine avait-elle fini que je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Les jours qui suivirent furent terribles. J'eus plusieurs crises de larmes successive où je m'abandonnais à ma souffrance intolérable avant de m'évanouir à nouveau. Je refusais de me nourrir et on arrivait qu'à me faire boire un peu d'eau.

Une très forte fièvre failli m'emporter. Mais la compétence du médicomage qu'on avait fait appeler me sauva in extremis. Pourtant je désirais mourir, ma vie ne pouvait être que vide sans bonheur et amour puisque Draco n'en ferait plus partie. Cependant les soins méticuleux bien qu'intéressés finirent par me rendre la santé.

Après trois mois d'alitement, je sortit enfin un peu de cette dépression. J'était après tout encore jeune, je n'avais pas encore 17 ans.

J'étais de nouveau assez fort pour me nourrir convenablement à table, et sortir un peu bien que je conservais mon état de désespoir et d'affliction.

Cependant cela suffit à convaincre Dolores que j'étais prêt pour ses projets.

Elle s'était assuré que j'ai tout les soins et conforts nécessaires à mon rétablissements aussi s'en attribua t'elle tout le mérite de ma "guérison".

Un après-midi, alors qu'elle était venue prendre le thé avec moi soit-disant pour me tenir compagnie, elle emmena la conversation là où elle le voulait.

«Mon cher ami, vous voir en bonne forme me ravie. Vous pouvez rester ici tant qu'il vous plaira. Et vous vous êtes rendu compte que le temps de votre maladie je ne vous ai rien demandai et ai juste agi pour vous sauver. Cependant ces soins, ses médecines et tout ce dont vous avez eu besoin m'ont coûté une grosse somme d'argent dont j'ai besoin aujourd'hui.»

Là dessus, elle me montra les énormes factures qui comprenaient, le loyer, les frais médicaux, la blanchisserie, la nourritures... Et me demanda avec une voix de petite fille comment je comptais la rembourser.

Elle savait parfaitement que je devais avoir que un ou deux gallions et quelques mornilles laissés par hasard par Draco. C'était loin d'être suffisant.

Bien que cela me creva le coeur, je proposais de revendre quelques cadeaux de Draco.

«Mon chéri, cela serait peut être suffisant pour me rembourser aujourd'hui. Mais après? Comment vous vous en sortirez vous quand vous n'aurez plus rien à revendre?»

Je pris alors pleinement conscience de ma situation. Tourmenté par la perte de mon amour, je n'avais pas vu la situation économique dans laquelle cela me mettait. J'avais été en tout point totalement dépendant de Draco et aujourd'hui je n'avais et n'était plus rien.

D'une voix blanche je déclarais que je trouverai du travail.

Mais la sournoise femme savait ci prendre et profita pleinement de ma détresse.

«Harry, vous n'avez aucune expérience, aucun diplôme, aucune référence ou recommandation. Vous finirez seulement pas vous endetter.» Elle soupira. «Bien que votre situation me chagrine, je me dois être juste envers moi même. Quoique mon coeur se fend de devoir faire mettre à Azkaban un charmant jeune homme comme vous.»

Livide, je ne put retenir les larmes qui se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Mon souffle devint erratique et je crispais le tissus de mon peignoir dans mes poings. Je sortais d'une dépression nerveuse, Dolores me savait vulnérable et incapable de me défendre à ce moment.

Savourant sa victoire qu'elle savait certaine, elle me consola d'un ton mielleux: «Mon petit, se serait bien de votre faute si je devais en arriver là. Si vous vous montrez intelligent et consentez à être votre propre bienfaiteur nous pourrons faire affaire.»

Guettant les effets des ses paroles sur ma personne, elle décida de me laisser seul afin de me laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Mais elle n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas profiter maintenant de l'impact de ces déclarations sur ma personne. Même pas dix minutes après, elle revint et m'annonça qu'un noble sorcier qui connaissait la nature de mes malheurs désirait me rencontrer. Elle déclara qu'il voulait m'aider, et abasourdi je n'eus ni le temps de réagir ou répondre, qu'elle le fit entrer.

Dans un état de stupeur, j'eus à peine la présence d'esprit de me lever et lui faire une petite révérence.

Il me salua fort civilement démontrant sa bonne éducation.

Dolores nous installa l'un en face de l'autre devant un plateau de thé et de gâteaux. Et voyant que je ne sortais pas de mon état d'ahurissement , elle me déclara:

«Allons, Harry, mon garçon. Ne laissez pas le chagrin vous empêchez d'agir avec civilité si ce n'est cordialité. Voici un noble sorcier prêt à vous porter secours et qui vous veut que du bien. Les peines de coeurs ne durent pas. Libérez-vous, et tirez vous d'affaire comme vous le pouvez.»

Voyant mon air choqué, le sorcier demanda avec politesse bien que fermement de nous laisser.

Une fois seul, je gardais les yeux baissés. On ne m'avait pas même laisser le temps d'être présentable et j'en était très gêné. J'étais vêtu d'un simple peignoir en laine bien chaud, qui s'ouvrait un peu sur mon pyjama de façon suggestive. Mes cheveux étaient une masse éparses de boucles brunes, mon visage encore pâle avec les joues roses dût à la fièvre dont je sortais à peine.

Mais cette toilette débraillée me rendez encore plus désirable que si on m'avait laisser temps de m'habiller correctement.

Incapable de souffler mot ce fut ainsi lui qui parla.

«Cher ange, je suis désolé du comportement indigne de cette ... femme. Ces paroles étaient intolérables et ne croyez surtout pas que j'approuve de tel procédé car ils me font horreur. J'ai grand honte du déroulement de notre rencontre et pour vous portez réparations et me faire pardonner je paierais vos dettes. N'y sentez à cela aucune obligation à mon égard. Je ne vous demanderais rien.»

A ce discours j'avais relevé la tête et observa avec plus d'attention ce sorcier qu'on m'avait présenté de force. Il était homme de la quarantaine pas laid, mais pas beau non plus. De taille moyenne, mince, un visage aux trait durs avec un nez aquilin et des lèvres fines presque inexistantes, des cheveux noirs raides et sans éclat. Il se dégageait de lui cependant un certain magnétisme avec ses yeux noirs profond et sa voix très grave, apaisante.

Je décidai de lui accordé une chance mais je n'étais plus assez naïf pour croire qu'il me proposait mon aide que mue par un bon sentiment sans arrière pensée.

«Je vous ai remarqué il y a bien longtemps.» Confessa t'il. « Et votre personne m'a ensorcelé. Seulement après une petite observation et enquête, j'ai vu et compris que vos sentiments à l'égard de votre ancien compagnon. Vous étiez si épris de lui que découragé j'ai du faire la sourde oreille à mon coeur déloyal mais quand j'ai appris votre revers d'infortune... J'ai accouru aussi vite que j'ai pu et ordonné à votre propriétaires de vous donner les meilleurs soins lui promettant de la rembourser et si une affaire urgente n'avais pas suscité ma présence ailleurs je serais venu plus tôt.»

Un peu amadoué par ce discours, ce ne serait que bien plus tard que je me rendrais compte qu'il m'avait habilement coincé et rendu dépendant de son bon vouloir.

Je ne réussis qu'à des émettre des sons entrecoupés entre mes larmes abondantes et mes sanglots. Fort heureusement, car je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Emu de me voir ainsi, devant moi il fit revenir Ombrage et paya mes dettes jusqu'à la dernière mornilles.

Quand nous fûmes de nouveau seul, il me leva et nous installa sur le divan. Il sortit un mouchoir en soie et essuya mes larmes et me moucha comme pour un petit enfant.

«Je vous en pris, ne pleurez plus. Je prendrais soin de vous.» Il caressa le bout de mon nez rougi et m'embrassa la joue.

Je le remerciai vivement de tout mon coeur entre deux sanglots, rassuré par ses paroles. Je lui priai d'être patient avec moi.

Il posa soudain une main sur mon front.

«Cher ange, vous êtes brûlant!»

Il me souleva alors dans ses bras et me conduisit à la chambre où les draps avaient été changés. Il m'allongea sur lit et me débarrassa de mon peignoir. J'entendis alors sa respiration s'accélérer.

Je le regarda et là...

Comment traduire mon état.

C'était comme si soudain je n'étais plus acteur de la scène mais spectateur. Un spectateur toute fois incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment, mais plutôt doté d'une objectivité froide sans émotion.

Avec ma carrure, mon jeune âge, sans diplôme il était presque impossible que je trouve un emploi. Vendre mes affaires me retiendrez à la surface qu'un temps et je finirais sans doute sur le trottoir.

Je ne connaissais personne à qui je pouvais m'adresser.

En fait, ma seul chance de m'en sortir était en face de moi.

C'était lui ou faire le tapin dehors.

Mon choix fut fait, et me considérant dorénavant comme acheter je lui laissai mon corps à sa volonté d'en faire ce qu'il lui plaira.

Je le laissa déboutonner ma chemise et se pencher pour prendre un mamelon en bouche. Je restai passif à son toucher sans le repousser ni l'encourager.

Bientôt nous fûmes tout deux nu, mois sur le ventre tandis qu'i me préparer à le recevoir.

Je n'éprouvais aucun plaisir, car là, à l'instant, cela m'était impossible.

C'est la douleur alors qui me réveilla et ce fut avec surprise que je sentis ses mains sur mes hanches tandis qu'il allait et venait en moi. Il jouit au bout de quelques minutes, et l'humidité dans ma chair me ramena durement à la réalité.

Qu'avais-je fait?

Comment j'avais pu laisser un étranger faire de moi ce qui lui plaisait dans ce lit ou Draco et moi nous étions aimé tant de fois. Je venais de souiller son souvenir.

Je n'étais qu'une putain qui ouvrit les cuisses à qui pouvait payer.

A peine il ressorti de moi que je fus pris d'une violente crise d'hystérie. Je criais, me frappant la poitrine et m'arrachant les cheveux.

Comme à ce moment je me suis détesté. Je me faisais horreur et voulait que je souffrisse le plus possible.

Affolé par ce soudain éclat, il m'agrippa les poignets en me coinçant sur lui. Il se confondit en excuses maladroites.

Je répondis qu'il ne n'était en rien sa faute mais la mienne seul. Ne pouvant penser de façon cohérente, je me voyais pour seul fautif puisque je m'étais laissé faire alors que de nous deux ce n'était évidemment pas moi le plus coupable.

Tout est flou après. Je me souvins juste qu'il appela à l'aide et qu'on força à la bouche un goulot d'une potion au goût de menthe. Je sombrais quelques seconde après dans l'heureuse inconscience.

o0O0o

Cette première fois n'avais été ni pour moi ni pour lui agréable. Il avait espéré me faire oublier un peu Draco dans ses bras et c'était convaincu que cela me serait bénéfique.

Plus tard il m'avouera que jamais il n'a cessé de le regretter.

Il savait au fond que je n'étais pas prêt, tout s'était enchaîné trop vite et me prendre à cet instant avait été égoïste et proche d'un viol.

Seulement il me désirait tellement, qu'il en avait perdu sa lucidité.

Cette première fois désastreuse est sans doute un des facteurs principal de l'échec plus tard de notre relation car je ne lui ai jamais totalement pardonné.

Il aurait pu cependant m'abandonner après avoir eu aisément ce qu'il voulait. Mais parce qu'il était malgré tout quelqu'un de droit à sa manière et parce qu'il éprouvait plus pour moi qu'un simple intérêt il ne m'abandonna pas à mon sort.

Mieux, il se montra d'une grande patience en ne forçant plus la chose et me tint souvent compagnie à fin que je m'habituasse à sa présence. Il veilla à ce que je ne me laisse pas dépérir, me sortit et tenta de me distraire : en m'apprenant les échecs par exemple.

Je fini par si ce n'est de l'amour, éprouver de la reconnaissance et sa détermination à se montrer patient et à s'occuper de moi le fit grandement remonter dans mon estime.

Maintenant que je le connaissais mieux il était plus facile pour moi d'envisager un futur avec lui.

Severus Rogue était un sorcier très riche et puissant. Il était un homme cynique et dur mais savait se montrer attentionné et patient. Il faisait parti de ces hommes à qui il était difficile de refuser quoique se soit et en cela me rappelait mon tendre amour.

Aussi, plus réfléchi et moins naïf j'étais très conscient de ma fâcheuse situation matériel. Et si je devais, bien que cela me donnait la sensation d'être un animal piégé, me soumettre au bon vouloir de Severus ce n'était pas par choix mais une question de survie.

Alors un soir où je devais dîner avec Severus, j'acceptais qu'on me fasse boire une potion au goût alcoolisé appelé la "Aïniwo", un breuvage nuptial. On donnait cette potion à une époque, aux épouses angoissées.

Severus arriva peu après et nous commençâmes à dîner.

J'étais dans un drôle d'état, assis en face de lui sur un fauteuil dans une robe simple noire. Je pleurais mais mes larmes m'apaisaient me faisant sentir plus libre et moins oppressé. J'étais incapable d'aligner deux mots sans hoqueter et soupirais bruyamment d'une étrange manière totalement détendue.

Bientôt un manteau de chaleur sembla m'étreindre embrasant plus particulièrement mes reins, je gémissais alors de douces plaintes emplis d'un besoin à peine tolérable.

Severus avait trop d'expériences pour ne pas avoir compris les symptômes et était trop intelligent pour ne pas en profiter.

Il écarta la table et alla s'agenouiller devant moi. Avec douceur il remonta les tissus qui me couvrait les jambes et me fit les écarter, les calant contre les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Ses mains rêches et calleuses passèrent sur mes cuisses m'envoyant de délicieux frissons et me faisant soupirer d'aise.

Il descendit mon sous-vêtement jusqu'au cheville libérant mon sexe douloureusement tendu et je poussais un cri à la fois de surprise et de plaisir quand sa bouche l'engouffra en entier.

Je me tortillais pour bouger mon bassin mes ses fortes mains me maintenaient fermement.

Je joui dans sa bouche et m'écroulais sur lui totalement sonné.

Sans difficulté, il me souleva et porta au lit où il s'empressa de nous déshabiller.

J'eus ainsi le loisir d'admirer son corps d'homme mur. Il était large d'épaule et de poitrine qui revêtait une légère toison brune. Il était mâle et désirable avec son regard de velours et ses membres long rappelant ceux d'un puissant félins.

Mes yeux embués de désir, je lui écartais les cuisse prêt à recevoir son membre viril que je désirais dans mes entrailles.

Malgré l'invitation évidente il pris soin de me préparer avant de m'enfoncer son clou avec vigueur déchaînant sur moi sa frustration et son désir longtemps contenu.

Ses mouvements de bassin plein de passion faisait trembler la literie et à chaque fois je décollais du matelas avant de m'y enfoncer à nouveau. Je hurlais tant c'était bon et l'invitait par des mots lubriques et sans pudeur à aller plus fort et plus dur encore.

Me cambrant et mes muscles se crispant je joui avec des spasmes et me laissa tomber sur l'oreiller. Mes cheveux collaient sur mon front en sueur et mes joues étaient rougis par nos ébats.

Remis un peu de mes émotions, ce fut alors que je me rendis compte que mon vis à vis n'avait pas joui et était toujours dur profondément enfouit pour moi. J'échangeai avec lui un regard surpris.

Severus me sourit d'un air particulièrement satisfait.

«Je n'ai que rarement vu plus belle expression lors de l'orgasme. Voyons combien de fois encore je peux la voir cette nuit encore sur ton jolie visage.» Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me souviens après seulement de quelques images chaotique d'une nuit de débauche où tout fut que jouissance.

Et pourtant Hermione quel différence entre cette assouvissement mécanique et l'accomplissement de deux êtres mue par l'amour. Là où l'un apporte un plaisir jouissif animal mais si incomplet, l'autre est un partage de corps, âme et d'esprit, une expérience aussi bien physique que spirituel.

Incomparable.

Je me réveillais le lendemain dans les bras de Severus, et si je regrettais amèrement que ce ne soit pas Draco, je n'éprouvais aucun remords pour la nuit passé. Je m'y étais préparé.

Il fut décidé alors, ne pouvant souffrir la présence d'Ombrage plus longtemps, que je déménagerais dans une suite d'un palace qui appartenait à Severus.

Le déménagement ce fit dans la journée.

L'histoire n'est pas encore terminé, nous en sommes qu'à la moitié mais je vais arrêter ici ma lettre.

Me rappeler ceci a été éprouvant et j'ai besoin d'une pause pour revenir au présent. Mon Draco ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer et mes enfants réclament mon attention.

J'espère que ce récit ne vous a pas choqué et que vous pardonnerez de vous avoir écris de façon si crue. Simplement n'oubliez pas qu'en premier lieu c'est vous qui me l'avez supplié.

Peut être aussi que l'idée d'entendre la suite vous effraie à présent et que vous ne le voulez plus. Je comprendrais car je me dois de vous prévenir ma chère amie qu'avant mes retrouvailles avec Draco j'ai vécu et dû faire des choses prohibés par notre société pour m'en sortir.

Etes-vous toujours certaine de vouloir connaître la suite?

Embrassez votre cher Ron de ma part, ainsi que ma filleul.

Au-revoir ma chère Hermione. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles très prochainement.

etc...

Harry James Malfoy.

_**FIN de la 1ere partie.**_

_**je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'on va me détester. Aller pour vos remercier de vos superbes rev qui ont fait gonfler mes chevilles voilà quelque spoiler:**_

_**Harry va s'affirmer, devenir plus malin et moins victime.**_

_**Severus ne sera présent qu'un temps, mais on le reverra un peu.**_

_**Harry quittera Londres**_

_**On saura la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à Draco**_

_**Un petit mot pr ryry ?**_

_**pr Draco?**_

_**et pr moaaaaaa? °chibi eye°**_


End file.
